


Undying love

by Ew_No



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: M/M, fleren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ew_No/pseuds/Ew_No
Summary: Little uwu Flooc has a gigantic crush on sexy Eren >-<.What happens when Eren shows mutual feelings for flok???+??+A Fleren Fanfic.Pwease be nice, this is my first fic +-+Can also be found on Wattpad
Relationships: Floch Forster/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Undying love

I was running down the stairs, having just gotten out of bed. I still had crusty ass morning breath. I cant believe I was going to be late! It has been 1 week now since retaking wall Maria. That bitch Armin still hasnt dropped dead yet. That musty ass dirty ass good for nothing ass bitch ass lame ass weak ass cute ass pretty ass better than him ass... where was i going with this again? Oh right, Armin shouldve died instead of that sexy chunck of meat Erwin. Armin is also in the way of him and Eren senpai. 

i ran out of the door not even brushing my teeth yet. I know i said i was going to be late, but i was actually quite early. What i was going to miss was Erens shower. He showers once every 3 months and i just cant miss it! 

I had just gotten to his bathroom window and jumped head first into the bushes. Praise the walls i made it. I was just in time. Aaron just took of his clothes and stepped into the shower. My eyes went straight to his massive 28 pack. Ugh that was so fucking hot. Just as water ran down his 42 pack my eyes made its way down to his tiny 2 inch member.

Suddenly the water stopped running. What the fuck? My eyes trailed all the way up to his eyes. There he was, staring at me. Oh my god. Did Eren just notice me. I didnt know how to react. The only thing i could mutter out was

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU B-B-BAKA!!!!!1!!11!1"

I took of running. Than i just heard i big explosions. I turn around and see God. The Founding Titan. The Attack Titan. The War Hammer Titan. Eren Jeager. I start crying, its just so beautiful.

Eren picked me up and wiped away my tears.

"O-O-Onii-Chan"

Eren softly growled and he turned back. And then we went into the shower and has sex.

Just as things started to get good, Black Mikasa entered. 

"oHAYO my Nigga" Mikasa looked at Eren. "Who the fuck is that? Are you cheating on me? With a WHITE GERMAN MAN?" 

Eren looked at Mikasa and started panicking. "No sis, its not like that i swear! Theres nothing going on between us" I cant believe him! His micro 0,5 inch schlong was inside my dirty ass. 

"Mikasa, babe, i hate you, you stupid black bitch. You seriously look ghetto in that shirt." Eren gazed at her.

"Aww babeeeee, that was so sweet, i forgive you!!!!1!!" Mikasa and Eren started aggresivly making out. Leaving me standing there in shock and an infection.

A/N: Incase you havent noticed, English isnt my first language. 

Wow that was a crazy first chapter. Never in my 37 years of life have i cried THIS hard. At times i felt like i couldnt finish writing because it just hit too close to home. I had this crush on this fine 5 year old boy once. I used to watch him shower too. He even said he liked it! But then he left me for his older sister, so i understand what Floch is going through. 

Listen to "Issues" by Julia Michaels to get a better feel of Floch and Erens relationship z-z

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Incase you havent noticed, English isnt my first language. 
> 
> Wow that was a crazy first chapter. Never in my 37 years of life have i cried THIS hard. At times i felt like i couldnt finish writing because it just hit too close to home. I had this crush on this fine 5 year old boy once. I used to watch him shower too. He even said he liked it! But then he left me for his older sister, so i understand what Floch is going through. 
> 
> Listen to "Issues" by Julia Michaels to get a better feel of Floch and Erens relationship z-z


End file.
